


We are Friends Right?

by artificialmac



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Moving On, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Residual Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9482327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialmac/pseuds/artificialmac
Summary: Jinkx is trying to tell Sharon, her best friend, that she and Alaska are engaged without hurting her. Jinkx reminisces about both her relationship with Alaska, and her friendship with Sharon.





	

It was kind of weird. The two had broken up almost three years ago, Jinkx reminded herself. But it was still weird.

It was an unlikely friendship to anyone who knew the queens personally. Sharon couldn’t give two shits about offending anyone, actually went out of her way on several occasions to do just that. Jinkx was on the complete opposite end of the spectrum. She was compassionate and kind, never rude or demanding. It all started when the two had been put in the same room on the Drag Stars At Sea cruise. Jinkx had been slightly worried, not only about rooming with the spooky queen, but with the fact of that being her first ever cruise. The first few nights went fine. Sharon and Jinkx kept to themselves, making polite conversation when they had to. Then all hell broke loose one night.

Jinkx had just stumbled into their room after a long night of hooking, when she heard shouting from behind her.

“You never loved me anyway!” Jinkx immediately identified the voice as Sharon’s.

“That’s a lie and you fucking know it. I loved you more than you will ever know, and I still do.” The other voice, which Jinkx was too drunk to properly identify, lowered to a normal volume and spoke slower this time, "I always will.” Then even quieter. “Fuck Aaron.”

There was then a distinct sound of shoes clicking along the boat deck, and they slowly became fainter and fainter. A few moments of eerie silence followed before Jinkx poked her head around the door. She saw Sharon in full drag, leaning far over the side of the boat. Jinkx walked over so that she stood beside the older girl. The small sniffles stopped for a moment when Sharon noticed her, but with a single shared look between them, the older queen broke out into full on sobs. Jinkx pulled her in and let Sharon lean against her as sobs wracked her small frame.

As the wind picked up, and the spray from the sea began to tingle on their skin, Jinkx decided to try and move back into their room. Sharon could hardly walk she was so distraught, so Jinkx carried her to her bed. As Jinkx began to clean Sharon up, the aforementioned queen began to mumble things that Jinkx knew she wasn’t meaning to say. Jinkx could pick out a few phrases here and there. “Love her so much.” and “Miss her.” At one point she could swear she heard, “Never forgive me.”

The next morning was the last day of the cruise. Jinkx was prepared to pretend like the night before had never happened, but Sharon approached her, rather nervously after breakfast.

“Hey. Umm….about last night.” Sharon looked around, eyes jumping from one thing to the next, none of those things being Jinkx. “Thanks for what you did.”

Jinkx smiled. “No problem.”

Then Sharon was gone, as quickly as she came.

That was the start of their friendship. Neither of them could specifically remember giving the other their number, but they suddenly began texting like crazy. Jinkx got to find out more about Sharon’s sensitive side, while Sharon got to bring out a little mischief in Jinkx. The more they talked, the more they noticed how well their personalities complemented one another. They had arguably become best friends.

Which is what made this whole situation weird.

Jinkx and Alaska had chemistry since they had set foot on the set of season 5. Jinkx had been drawn to Alaska’s natural ability to read a situation and respond appropriately and hilariously. Alaska had just been drawn to Jinkx as a whole. The younger queen had so many different layers to her personality, that Alaska found herself more and more curious as time went on. They hadn’t been particularly close during season 5 taping, but after having to spend months upon months touring together, they found many things they had in common. Both of them had a passion for music and performing. Alaska was the first one that Jinkx had told about her idea for an album. She was also the first to hear many of the songs.

Jinkx’s attraction to Alaska had always been there, but she never dared act on it. Mainly because Sharon and Alaska were still together at that time, but also because Jinkx had no idea how the other girl would react. That didn’t mean that her feelings went away though. Every time Alaska would accidentally brush against her, she felt a twinge in her chest.

However much Jinkx loved being friends with Sharon, she really loved hanging out with Alaska too. They just had such great conversations, and for the first time in her life, Jinkx felt like she was actually being listened to.

The flirting happened gradually during the year after Sharon and Alaska’s breakup. A sly wink here or there, or a suggestive comment that sounded too honest to be a joke. Jinkx constantly found herself flustered after her interactions with Alaska. But after months of teasing and threats that weren’t followed through, Jinkx was over it. The next time they saw each other Jinkx just walked right up to Alaska and kissed her. The older queen stilled against her in shock, but the way her hands pulled Jinkx closer mere seconds later, had her thinking that Alaska didn’t mind too much.

Thus began their secret relationship. Well, not really secret per say. Everyone knew they were together. It was hard not to. Jinkx was a naturally affectionate person, and after being caught holding hands one too many times, they had to fess up. Ironically, the only person that was obliviously unaware of their relationship was Sharon.

Which had lead Jinkx to her current predicament.

She had been subtly dropping hints for months now, all of which Sharon hadn’t picked up on, or didn’t want to pick up on. Jinkx shook her head. It shouldn’t be this hard to tell her best friend about her engagement, but in that moment, Jinkx could think of literally nothing harder. Because she knew that Sharon was still in love with Alaska. They had talked about it at length multiple times. And Jinkx also knew that Alaska was still in love with Sharon. Jinkx knew it should bother her more, but it didn’t. She didn’t blame either of them. The kind of love they had isn’t the kind that ever really goes away, it just stays there, like a stain you can’t wash out.

Jinkx was pulled out of her thoughts by a voice. “Are you just going to stand out there, or are you gonna come talk to me?” Jinkx breathed in and out once, trying to calm down her beating heart, before turning to walk into Sharon’s dressing room. Sharon looked up from her phone and patted the chair next to hers. When she saw Jinkx’s nervous smile and fidgeting hands she asked, “Who died?”

Jinkx’s face fell as she looked around the room, searching for the right words. She had rehearsed this conversation a thousand times in her head, but the reality was that she couldn’t know for sure how it would all play out. “I have to tell you something. I have been meaning to tell you, I really have, it has just been hard.” Jinkx swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. “I don’t know how to tell you this any other way, so here goes: _Alaskaandiaregettingmarried _.”__

__“What?”_ _

__Jinkx had shut her eyes tightly, not wanting to see the look on Sharon’s face, but she opened them as she repeated herself, slowly this time. “Alaska and I are getting married.”_ _

__“Oh.”_ _

__“We have been together for about two years now.” Sharon’s face wasn’t displaying any visible emotion. “I’m sorry. I should have told you sooner. I know it wasn’t fair, but you have to understand my position.”_ _

__Sharon nodded. Her face was still blank. Jinkx didn’t know what to do, so she just sat and waited._ _

__Finally, after several minutes of tense silence, Sharon spoke, “Do you love her?”_ _

__“Yes.”_ _

__“Promise me one thing.” Jinkx nodded quickly. The intensity in which Sharon was looking at her was startling. “Promise me you will love her better than I ever did. Love her the way she deserves. Help her achieve her dreams, but never lose sight of your own. Do everything you can to make her happy, even if it hurts you in the end. Don’t make her upset or angry, but if you do, apologize, because she is always right.” Jinkx gave her a look. “Always.” Sharon paused then and looked at Jinkx, really looked at her for the first time since she sat down. “Loving her is the thing I am the most proud of. Drag Race crown be dammed. Loving her is better than anything else in the world. It is indescribable unless you are right in the middle of it.”_ _

__Jinkx smiled softly. “I know.”_ _

__A few seconds of silence ticked by, but it wasn’t tense or awkward. For the first time, Jinkx actually felt like she understood Sharon. However different they may be, they shared the most important thing in common, their love for Alaska._ _

__Sharon broke the silence a moment later. “Alright, enough serious talk let me see the ring.”_ _


End file.
